Steph M High Home Of The Wolves
by Lannydoodle
Summary: Bella, Rose, and Jasper are best friends in Seattle. When Edward, Emmett, and Alice move to Seattle to go to their high school, what happens when they meet? All Human. BxE/AxJ/RxEm Eventually. r&r plz. Rated K cause I'm paranoid.
1. New Family

**So hey people's of FanFiction. Yeah so this is my first story, it's just comin out of my head as I think of it. It's not really an outlined story. I just wanted to see what people would think. I'm not going to force you to review, but it would be nice. I won't know if I should go on with a good story, or keep going on with a story that you all hate. shrugs I guess we will find out…**

**Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper are best buddies at Steph. M. High, in Seattle. When the Cullens, Edward, Emmett, and Alice move to Seattle, what kinds of things will unfold? ExB, EmxR, JxA.**

**sniffle I own nothing… besides Libby, cinnamon chocolate chip cookies, and… and… sniffle**

New Family – Chapter 1

BPOV

As I walked out of the ladies locker room from gym, my friend Angela Weber came up to me with the look I knew all too well. It was the look of new news.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella guess what?!"

"What?" This was new; Angela is normally quiet and contempt. She never was quirky and peppy. Something was up…

"OMG! There's a WHOLE new family moving here to Seattle! Can you believe it?!"

A WHOLE new family, how big is this family? "Really? That's awesome, how many kids do they have?"

"Um… I think 3, 2 boys and 1 girl!"

"Wow, I feel bad for the girl, do you know if they are our age?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Cope told me that 1 of the guys is a junior, and the other 2 are sophomores... LIKE US!"

This was totally not the Angela I knew... what happened? "Angela... did Libby give you some of her mom's chocolate chip cinnamon cookies again?" Please say yes, please say yes...

"Yeah I had one just a few minutes ago… why?"

YES! "Angela... you know what those do to you... because you're doing it again…"

"Oh... am I kind of hyper again?"

"Yeah... kind of..."

"Oops!"

I just rolled my eyes and started to walk to the parking lot with Angela. Libby was one of my friends, she wasn't the greatest person, but she was very nice. She was a cheerleader. Most of them don't even try to be my friend, but Libby did. She was my friend in middle school. We weren't connected by the hip, but we were very connected different ways. She could be very much laid back and bossy, but when it came to her friends, she was very reliable though. Angela and I were walking in a very comfortable silence; she didn't need to talk all the time, even when it was hyper Angela time. When we got to the parking lot I started to go left, and Angela right. I walked up to my car; it was just a simple Cadillac DTS. It wasn't much, but I felt like it was just great. I couldn't live without it. It wasn't the fastest, or the sleekest. It wasn't the worst looking, or the worst running. It was perfect for me. Just in the middle. I was just getting to the door when Mike came up to me. I cringed inwardly. I knew this was coming.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Mike."

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just need to get home and feed Charlie before he freaks out when there's no dinner on the table." I already know what's coming…

"Oh ok. So Bella, you know that the Winter Spectacle is coming up-" Does he HAVE to bring that up? Doesn't he get it when I've been rejecting him for the last, oh I don't know, 3 weeks?! That's why he started this routine, to ask me to this dance. Everyday I've said no, but yet it hasn't sunk into that shallow head yet.

"Mike, that's like 3 months away, it's still September, the Spectacle is in December, the day of Christmas Eve." So I'll go in this direction.

"Yeah but still, I was wondering if maybe you woul-"

"BELLA!" My best friend ever, Rosalie called. THANK GOD, I thought.

"Hey Rose- WHAT HAPPENED!?" Her hair... her hair... her hair was FULL of feathers!

"What?"

"Oh I don't know… Why is your hair full of feathers?" She was covered from head to toe in artsy feathers. The colors ranging from yellow, to red, to blue, to black, and all in between.

"Oh yeah, well in Art we were trying to glue feathers to the paintings that we had done the week before. Well Nick just HAD to open the sealed bag… and you know how I sit next to him. Well he POPPED the bag open... and it exploded on me. ME!!" Major mental sigh, this was so like Rose.

"Hey Bella, um what I was saying be-"Aw, come on Mike. Just ruin the moment why don't you?

"Sorry Mike, Bella needs to help me get these feathers out of my hair. We have to go. Bye" PHEW! Thank you AGAIN to Rosalie.

"But Bel-" Can't you get the message?!

"Mike. We. Have. To. Go. Bye." OOO, pushy Rose, you don't mess with that, everyone knows that.

We walked over to her car, an M8, to get away from the Attack of the Mike 2. She was grinning like an idiot, she knew what she did. I sighed.

"Ok. So where's my THANK YOU ROSE. YOU ARE MY SAVIOR!" I giggled. I knew it.

"THANK YOU TO ROSE!" I giggled yet again at how stupid that sounded to say that in that way.

"Yep. I am your savior. I am your savior from the wretched Mike Newton." I rolled my eyes.

"So do you really need me to help you take out the feathers, or can I go?"

"Naw… I have things to do for my mother," Her mom was very pushy when it came to timing, but other than that she was a very nice lady, "you know how she gets when I'm late for those kind of things," she sighed.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye."

As I walked back to my car and got in, I was thinking about sometime that I had with Rose. This was a concert that we HAD to go to. I started to drive away, my mind on something else.

-Flashback-

"_BELLA COME ON! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Rosalie was calling me; we were going to be late to the Warped Tour Concert. The Seattle concert got completely sold out in the 1__st__ hour within being sold. I was just getting my flats on my feet while she was calling my name for the 100__th__ time. It was amazing that she got tickets anyways. We were in the 7__th__ grade at that time. Her uncle is part of the management crew at the venue that the bands were playing at. _

"_I'm coming, I'm coming, stop fretting!"_

"_WE HAVE TO GO IF YOU WANT TO SEE THIS CONCERT. WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" My lord, there hasn't ever been a time that she was yelled like that before that I could think of… whoa. _

"_Ok, let's go!"_

"_Finally, the big slow poke, I mean come on does it really takes that long to get some flats on…" Rose muttered._

"_Hey I heard that. Well in fact for me," I pointed to myself, "the danger and klutz queen, yes it takes that long." I just now noticed, standing in front of the mirror, what Rose and I was wearing. Rose was wearing a deep purple halter top with sequins along the edge on her neck. It had a somewhat deep V-neck, but still didn't show too much. With that were some black skinny jeans that ended at her ankles. On the side was a very elegantly done seam pattern; on her feet were simple silver heels that brought out the sequins. Her hair was done in a curly, messy ponytail. She had her hair in curlers the night before, and it showed today. Her hair was so beautiful tonight. As for her make-up, she had silver, sparkly eye-shadow on; mascara and lip-gloss. Rose had the body of a swimsuit model. It was like she came right out of those magazines. Rose had naturally blonde hair, naturally wavy, naturally tall. She just had the perfect body._

_As for me, Rose kept trying to tell me that I looked beautiful tonight also, and always. Though, being near her, I don't believe that. She has the perfect body, I have dull, plain, brown eyes; to add onto that is my plain brown hair. I'm also very average all around. I was dressed in a tank top that had spaghetti straps, was a deep teal green, and tightened right below my bust, then opened out and partially flared till my waist. I, like Rose, was in skinny blue jeans that had hearts on the sides near my thighs. On my feet were brown flats, the same shade as my eyes. My hair was curled, by Rosalie, and in a half up ponytail. Rosalie had to do some pretty good convincing, and a bribe to get me to sit through that horrible time of hair and make-up. She had just put some shady gray on my eyes, and just a little mascara. The only way she got me to sit through that was the promise of not putting me into heels that I would most definitely fall down while in them._

"_Yeah, yeah, well at least we are leaving now… it will take about 45 minutes to get there you know, it's completely downtown, and with all that traffic. It will be a miracle if we get there on time!" _

"_Stop fretting, again! We have RESERVED seats, Rose. Even if we are just a few minutes late, there WILL be a seat there for us. EEEEE I can't wait!"_

"_I know me either! I LOVE all of the bands that are playing!"_

"_I know, they are all so good!"_

_We left her house and left into her car; as we got into Downtown Seattle, we just now noticed how much real traffic there was. Actually, there was no way we were going to move for another 10-20 minutes. We were very easily distracted though. With Rosalie's excited attitude, the flashing lights, the awesome cars, just everything. It wasn't everyday that you drove into Downtown Seattle during nighttime, when everything is alive, especially when there was one of the best concert tours in town for one night and one night only. _

-End Flashback-

It was then that I realized that my mind was driving the familiar streets from SM High back to my house in the very nearby suburb area. I was driving up the driveway and saw that Charlie's police cruiser was there also.

"Crap," I muttered.

I was going to have to cook a fast dinner. Charlie was never good at cooking. He didn't have much practice there. He never really did. My mother, Renee, was always cooking for him also when they were married. She told me when I was a little girl that once Charlie tried to make an omelet for Renee's birthday. She had also said that it didn't turn out so well. She said that all that she COULD eat was the ham and onion part. Ew.

"Hey Cha-Dad."

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

"Nothing, hey sorry I wasn't in here cooking dinner for you; I was catching up with Rose."

"That's ok, I just got back anyways."

"'Kay, I'll start cooking now, what do you want? We have fish, burgers, chicken…"

"Uhm, how about chicken?"

"Yeah sure, I'll get right on it."

As I was cooking dinner, I was thinking about that new family that was moving here tomorrow. Angela was very excited about them. But Then again she was also high on Sarah Hale's cinnamon chocolate chip cookies. That was the only explanation for her peppy, bubbly attitude. I was taking the chicken out of the pan when the doorbell rang.

"Dad, can you get that?"

"Sure Bells."

I heard the muffled voice of my dad greeting someone at the door. I went around to see who it was at the doorway.

"Yes, we were just in the neighborhood and decided to visit," Said a family friend, Billy Black.

"Hey Bella, Jacob is coming in if you want to say hi."

"Well of course I want to say hi, why wouldn't I?" I asked sarcastically puzzled.

"Hey Bella," came the naturally husky voice of Jacob.

"Jacob!" He chuckled.

"Hey Bella!"

They ended up wanting to stay for dinner, and watch the game. That's natural. Billy and Charlie are like old women the way that they talk and hang out and around each other. Jake and Billy live quite a ways away. They live in La Push, which is near a small town called Forks, Washington. I've been there before. There isn't much there to do. It's just a very small town with a school, store, a sports shop, police station. That's about it.

Here though in Seattle, you don't have to go very far to get anywhere or do anything. I've been living in Seattle for about 4 years now, since 6th grade. That year I made friends with Libby. I met Angela in 8th grade. Jake came into the picture around 7th grade. My dad finally took me to go see them once in La Push. While Dad and Billy ate dinner, we went to go walk on the beach and just talk. We just kept calling each other every few weeks to keep in touch. So this was a nice surprise.

When they left, I went to go take a shower since it was about 10ish. I stripped down and let the hot steaming water relax my tense back muscles. When the water seemed to get cooler than I had it before, I stepped out. I dressed for bed, brushed my teeth, said night to Charlie, and then went to fall onto my bed into a peaceful sleep. Tomorrow was just another day coming.

**So… what did you think? Hate it? Love it? Review it? Well… like I said before, I'm not going to force you to review… I'd just be nice, espically on my first story… and the first chapter…**

**Well… I hope that you liked this first chapter. Because I'm not going to wait for a few reviews… once I get the next chapter which will be in EPOV finished I'll post it. It might not be like that with all the chapters, I'm not quite sure yet (im new… gosh lol), but I haven't finished chap 2… so that's what I'll do now.**

**Well… for as long as I can, I have to get ready for school in a half hour… **

**-Lanny**


	2. First Day

**So, here is Chapter 2. Sorry for taking so long to update… I didn't get any reviews … so I don't know if you guys think that this is a sucky story, or a good story, or a story that just is ok. So… I'll keep posting… sorry if it's bad. This is my first one…**

**I have the next few chapter's outlined… but not much more. Um… that's all I really have to say…**

**Uhh yah.. and **

**Sadly I own nothing.. not here either.. except for the new teachers.. I need more cinnamon chocolate chip cookies…**

First Day - Chapter 2

EPOV

"Edward…" Alice was bothering me ALL MORNING to get up and get ready for our first day at SM High in Seattle, which was Steph. M. High. Our father got another job offer here, and wanted to try it, they promised that we would be here for another 3 years at least, so Alice and I could finish high school. I finally agreed get up and she jumped up and down saying how she was so happy that she finally got her 2 brothers to start getting ready. Little did I know that she had already picked out what outfit she wanted me to wear to our first day.

"Alice… what's this?" I called down the hall.

"Your outfit!" She called from the new kitchen. Of course, she would want to pick out our outfits. She was probably still jumping up and down like an idiot on a sugar rush. Just her sugar rush was on life, and shopping.

The outfit that she had picked out for me was a just a simple striped polo and some jeans. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and started to get into them. I knew that if I didn't Alice would make me. Yes, MAKE me. It has happened before.

-Flashback-

_We were in the 6__th__ grade, going to ANOTHER school at a town near Orlando, Florida. Our dad, Carlisle was a very experienced surgeon, but went as a doctor. He got a job offer in Orlando, so we, being Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, and I, moved there so he could take it. Alice had laid out another outfit that she wanted me to wear to school that day._

"_A-liiiccceeeee," I whined, "Whyyyyy?"_

"_Because, don't you want to look the best on your first day at a new school, and first day of MIDDLE SCHOOL. YAY!"_

"_Not really. I couldn't care less." Then I saw how Alice's face turned after I said that. She went from happy-giddy to angry-forceful._

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you WILL get in those clothes. Or I will dress you myself," Alice said calmly but menacingly. I still saw the glint of real anger in her eyes. Trust me; you don't mess with real angry Alice._

"_Ok, ok. See I'm getting the clothes. Now do you really want me to change in front of you or what?"_

"_EW. NO. Leaving!!" screamed Alice. I chuckled._

-End Flashback-

I took an involuntary shudder as I remembered that day. I decided right away that I was going to wear what Alice wanted me to wear.

When I went downstairs, I was happy to see that I wasn't the only one that had to suffer through Alice's dressing methods. Emmett, my older brother was being scolded and yelled at by Alice.

"Alice, please, I don't want to!"

"No Emmett, you ARE going to wear what I put out for you." I snickered. This was almost exactly what she said to me 4 years ago.

"Alice. No."

"Emmett. YES!" He very faintly flinched at the tone and volume of her voice. It was large enough that I could see it, and large enough that Alice found victory.

"GET CHANGED NOW!"

"Ok, ok, I'm going to change, just don't hurt me…" I laughed louder. Emmett was always like that. He was very toned. Muscled everywhere, but even if he looked so tough, he was really very teddy-bear like on the inside. He was always like that, and plus, he would never hurt Alice on purpose. Alice was now still glowering at the direction of Emmett's bedroom, like she could make him do what she wanted through the doorway. I snickered again at that kind of thought.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, just remembering something."

"Oh, ok."

So Emmett then decided to come out, and he apparently was wearing what Alice chose for him, because she then was smiling so hugely. It was a deep blue Billabong, and some jeans. She was practically beaming. She then went over to him and started to mumble something about doing his hair.

"Alice, I don't have hardly much hair to do anything with!"

"Yeah, ok, hey Edwar-" She had that mischievous glint in her eyes. I knew what was coming.

"You know my hair doesn't do anything besides what it wants. If it wants to be messy," I pointed at it, "then it will be messy." She huffed, and crossed her arms, she knew I was right.

"Fine."

I went to pour myself some cereal. I wasn't all that hungry actually. Emmett came in with a bagel, cream cheese, salami, orange juice, and an apple. He loved bagels with cream cheese, and salami on them.

"So Edward, excited about this new school?"

"I guess. I'm just … I don't know. Just relaxed, just ready to start the year and get it over with again, you?"

"Man, what's wrong with you? I'm totally excited!" Of course he is; he always is. He is always ready to make new friends, see new girls, and play more pranks… yeah he's very excited.

"Yeah, I can imagine you are."

"Yup," he said with a mouthful of bagel and salami. I laughed. That made him say, "What?" and drop it back out onto the plate.

"HAH! Nice going big brother!" He couldn't resist the laughter; he started to laugh and got Alice to come over here also.

"Oh come on guys, do you have to be such pigs?"

"Hey this," I pointed to that blob of food on the plate, "is not my fault, it's just really funny." Alice then got the plate and threw it away, and then washed out my bowl. We watched her dumbfounded, and then she said, "If you are still hungry, grab a granola bar, we are going to be late to our first day."

I just rolled my eyes and started to head for the door. As we were walking out, Alice headed for her Yellow Porsche Turbo, I went to my Volvo.

"So where am I riding?" asked Emmett.

"Wherever you want," said Alice. Oh no Alice. Oh no you did not just say that… he is going to try to think this all through. Alice, we are going to be here awhile.

"Well, Eddykins here listens to classical boringness, and Alice here listens to cool mixes, I'm riding with Alice!"

"Ok then that was easy."

We went separate ways to our own cars. My Volvo was silver and nothing too ostentatious. I followed Alice and Emmett to school because Alice being Alice, she looked up the school online and printed out directions to get there. As we drove up, I saw that this was a pretty good sized high school. On one side it clearly said 'S.M. High Home of the Werewolves.' Werewolves, whoa, haven't seen that one yet. I found a parking spot outside the building that said Office. I texted Alice to meet me outside the office to get our schedules. I got out and leaned against the outside wall that was of bricks.

BPOV

I was late, again. I texted Rose saying not to wait for me for 1st period because I would be late. I ran out of the house and got into my car. I floored it, even though I hate driving really fast. I had to get through traffic though to get there as soon as I could. I finally got through the morning traffic and drove into the school parking lot. I parked near the office and saw that there was a new car, actually 2 new cars. A silver Volvo and a yellow Porsche. I shook my head not really caring and hurried to the school.

As I was walking in, I saw a guy standing by the office looking for someone. He had bronze hair that was in casual disarray, kind of like when you just get up, the out-of-bed look. He was wearing a striped polo and jeans. He was so cute. The thing that made my gaze linger on him for a second longer than usual was his eyes. He turned to look at me when I saw him, and he had the most beautiful emerald colored eyes. They were just so entrancing. I shook my head and walked into school going to 1st period.

EPOV

As I was waiting for Alice and Emmett to come over to the office, I saw a Cadillac DTS come in kind of hurriedly. I watched a girl with the most beautiful shade of brown hair come out. It was a mahogany-brownish color. She was in a hurry to get to school apparently. She saw our 2 new cars that wouldn't normally be there. She looked at my Volvo, and Alice's Porsche. She shook her head and started to walk towards the school.

I then felt someone staring at me; I looked around and saw that the same girl that I was looking at just earlier was staring at me with a confused expression. I expected that because well, I was new here. What I didn't expect was her eyes. Her eyes were the same shade of mahogany-brown. Although, these eyes were full of depth. They held so much knowledge and emotion. They are just so entrancing. I could look at them forever. She shook her head again and walked past me into the school.

When Alice and Emmett walked up to me, I was still dazed.

"Yo, what's up with him?" asked Emmett. I could see them, hear them, just my mind was somewhere else. I was thinking about that girl.

"Edward?" asked Alice. After I didn't answer she started to pull on my hair, and that brought me back to reality.

"Hey, what the heck was that for?"

"You weren't exactly 'here' if you know what I mean."

"Oh, right."

"So what made our Eddykins like that?"

"I bet it was some hot chick, right buddy?" Emmett nudged me in the shoulder.

"No, it wasn't, it was a-"

"So it was a guy? You know all you had to do was tell us that you were gay," said Emmett. I was getting irritated. Thank god to Alice, she must have seen my expression because she turned to Emmett and smacked him across the head.

"OW, what the heck?" came from Emmett. Alice then pointed to my face, and Emmett shut up pretty quick, but not before squeezing one more comment in.

"Dude, you don't have to be angry that we found out that you're gay, we'll keep it on the down low if you want too," Emmett shrugged.

I could tell that my face turned very angry many ways. I could feel my head pounding and pulsing with anger towards Emmett's idiocy, also I could see it reflected it in Alice's eyes. I finally got composed enough to say something without screaming at him.

I slowly said, "I am not gay. I wasn't thinking about a hot chick either. It was a very beautiful girl with brown hair and eyes the same shade. She passed by me right before you came." Alice had this enlarging grin on her face while I was saying this. I quickly decided to change the subject.

"We should go in and get our schedules; this is a pretty big school you know."

We went into the main office and saw one middle aged lady sitting in a front desk. Her name tag said Mrs. Cope.

"Hi, we are the Cullen's, we just moved here to Seattle, and we need our schedules."

"Oh yes, I have those right here." She looked through the drawers of her oak desk and took out a bundle of papers.

"Mary Cullen," Alice corrected her as Alice, and took the papers.

"Edward Cullen," I held out my hand for the papers.

"Emmett Cullen," He got his bundle of papers.

Then when we walked out of the office, I read my schedule out loud.

"First, English in Portable 3, with Mr. Marline.

Second, Gym with Mr. Sullcan.

Third, History, in portable 7, with Mrs. Vancable.

Fourth, Business Applications, in Room 82, with Mr. Cramzapple.

Then Lunch.

After that for fifth period, Biology, in Science 12, with Mr. Blanzien.

Sixth, Intermediate Music Learning 2, in Room 27, with Mrs. Craize.

Last, Trigonometry, with Mrs. Larnied, in Math 4."

I found out that we all had the same lunch period. Also, Alice had Gym and Trigonometry with me. Emmett had History with me. I inwardly groaned and cheered when I took a second look at my schedule. I wasn't too excited about English first period, but I loved Music in any way, shape, or form. So 6th period would be interesting to me. I also took a look at my locker that I had gotten. It was number 46, with the combination 0-10-4. She had written on the paper that locker 46 was near the cafeteria.

As I looked at the map to head to 1st period English in portable 3. It wasn't that far away from the main office. I made a few turns and came to a door that said Portable 3, Mr. Marline. I walked in and went up to the teacher to get her to sign the slip. He had a name tag on his shirt that said Mr. Marline. He told me to go sit by a blonde that was looking at me with a… lusty expression. That was the only way to describe it. I inwardly groaned, I didn't want a relationship right away, I mean I JUST moved here. As I sat down cautiously next to her she started to talk to me.

"Hey what's your name?" She said with a flirty smile. It was very plain that she was flirting.

"Edward," I said sharply and quickly.

"Edward huh? That's SUCH a cool name! My name is Lauren," she partially cooed. She then went to grab my hand. I pulled back as sharply and quickly that I said my name. How was I supposed to survive this?

APOV

Edward had just left to go to Mr. Marline's English class. I had Gym and Trig with Edward. My whole schedule was

History in Portable 7, with Mr. Vancable

Gym with Mr. Sullcan

Biology in Science 12, with Mr. Blanzien

Art 3 in Room 41, with Mrs. Spikale-Mey

Business Applications in Room 82, with Mr. Cramzapple

English in Portable 3, with Mr. Marline

Trigonometry in Math 4, in Mrs. Larnied

My locker was 143, with the combo 6-25-13. 143 was near my Trigonometry room. I went towards portable 7. When I got there the sign on the door said Portable 7, Mr. Vancable. I walked in and was met by what I assumed was Mr. Vancable. Vancable, what the heck? Oh well, new school equals new friends equals new makeovers! YAY! I got Mr. Vancable to sign my slip, and he told me to go sit at a desk in the corner of the room. There was a blonde girl and a guy with glasses and black hair sitting in front of me. I couldn't imagine having glasses… whoa…

The blonde to my left was very pretty. She had a very beautiful swimsuit body. Her hair was blonde and wavy; it was also middle back in length. Apparently she had very good fashion sense, I guessed. I mean she paired a fitting t-shirt that said 'Some blondes aren't stupid' and some black skinny jeans. The skinny jeans had sequins going half-way down the side seam. On her feet were some peep-tie brown flats. Very nice outfit. The jeans… the jeans! The jeans were from Releay designer brand! She DEFINATLEY had very good fashion sense to have something from him. He isn't COMPLETLEY famous yet, but he WILL be. Oh yes. I noticed this all in a minute. She then looked at me and cocked her head, and had a thinking expression on her face.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, what's your name and nice Releay jean by the way. My name is Alice, well it is really fully Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, but I go by Alice." After I said that she had an amused and shocked expression.

"You know Releay?"

"Yeah, of course! I have a few shoes and shirts, and jeans and other accessories from him too! He is totally great!"

"I know, he designs the best shoes! These peep-toes's are from him also!" YES! Someone who had my love of fashion!

"My name is Rosalie, but I go by Rose a lot."

"Cool, cool"

"Hey, why don't you come sit with me at lunch? You can meet my brother Jasper, and my best friend Bella."

"Sure, can my 2 brothers Edward and Emmett come too?"

"Yeah sure."

"Awesome."

EmPOV

As Edward and Alice left for their first class, I realized that I hadn't checked my schedule yet. I had

Trigonometry in Math 4, with Mrs. Larnied

Business Applications in Room 82, with Mr. Cramzapple

History in Portable 7, with Mrs. Vancable.

Teen Challenges in Room 29, with Mrs. Oreen

English in Portable 3, with Mr. Marline

Ag in Room 45, with Mr. Frenzied

Biology in Science 12, with Mr. Blanzien

I looked at my map, and my locker note. Mrs. Cope gave me the locker number 21A with the combo 30-8-17. Locker 21A was near the Ag building. I walked to the Trigonometry room which was Math 4. I was thinking, trig, in the morning? Who the heck wants to have Trig in the morning?! There are some things wrong with these people. As I got to Math 4, the sign on the door said that the teacher's name is Mrs. Larnied. I walked in, got Mrs. Larnied to sign my slip, and she told me to sit in a desk near the door, yes I thought, easier to get out of here. I looked around me, and the one person that actually had something different than the geeky look was this girl. She had brown hair, and pale skin. She turned to look at me, she had brown eyes too. I wondered if this was the girl that Eddie was thinking of earlier. She had on a deep V-neck navy sweater, with a white tank under, with jeans. I tore off a part of the notebook that I had brought and wrote.

**Hey my name is Emmett Cullen, I'm new here. What's yours?**

_Hey my name is Bella, really Isabella, but please, don't call me that. Where did you move from?_

**We moved from Orlando, FL. The opposite of here, all rainy, and cloudy. It seems like the sky is sad… all the time here.**

_laughs Whoa, big move, and big time change. What sparked the move?_

**Our dad, he's a surgeon. He got a job offer here and decided to try it out. We are ok with the move because he told us that we would stay here for at least 3 years so my younger brother and sister can finish high school.**

_Cool, so there are 3 of you? _

**Yeah, there's Edward, Alice, and me. **

_Are they sophomores?_

**Yeah, aren't you a junior like me?**

_No, I got put in this 1__st__ period Trig from AP._

**Oh, ok.**

_He he, keep this; Mr. Larnied is giving us skeptical looks. If he finds this, he will make it 'juicer' and post it on the bulletin in the caf. Why don't you sit with me at lunch? You can meet my best friend Rosalie and her brother Jasper. Tell me right after this. _

She already wanted me to sit with her at lunch? Whoa. I would so have to tell Edward and Alice about this… RIIINNNNGGGGG! Everyone started to get up. But that girl named Bella didn't, she seemed like she was waiting for me. As I got up, she got up also.

We walked outside the trig room, then she said, "So what do you think about sitting with us at lunch?"

"Uh, sure, can I bring Edward and Alice also?"

"Sure, Rose and Jazz won't mind, see you later after 4th."

As she walked away, I thought that I was not joking around yet; I was being unusually focused… whoa…

EPOV

As I was still sitting in the uncomfortable tension between Lauren and myself, I saw a blonde guy staring at us. He seemed to be holding back a laugh. I wondered what that was about, was that because of the tension between Lauren and I?

Mr. Marline was droning on and on. I was not focused. I saw that the blonde guy has somewhat curly hair, and just causal tees and jeans on. I sent him a 'what the heck' look. He just shrugged and pointed between Lauren and me. Then I noticed what 'Lauren' had on. She had a very tight-fitting shirt that had a random pattern around it. Then she had a very tiny skirt on; her feet had like very high-heeled shoes that looked like they could stab through steel. I was just thinking about that girl that I saw at the beginning of the morning. She was so beautiful. All that mahogany hair, just framing her face. RIINNNGGG! That bell woke me out of my day-dreaming.

I went to catch up with that blonde haired kid before he got away. When I saw him I ran up to him.

"Hey!" He turned around and looked around for who said that.

"Hello?"

"Hey, man, what was that for earlier?" He got a look of recognition on his face.

"Oh, sorry if I offended you. Just Lauren there," he pointed to her walking away from us, "is a slut. She has gone out with about 85 of the guys here then dumped them in the same day after getting a… nice time."

"Oh. That's nice," I had obvious sarcasm in my voice.

"Yeah, it would be best to stay away from her. She totally seemed like she wanted you today though, and only after like 10 minutes. She will be after you that's for sure."

"What?"

"Yeah, it was so obvious that she was lusting after you. By the way, I'm Jasper Hale."

"Edward Cullen."

"Hey, come sit with me at lunch. You can meet my sister Rosalie, her best friend Bella."

"Sure, can I bring my brother and sister also?"

"Yeah, that's alright."

"It's after 4th period!" Jasper called over his shoulder.

3rd Person POV

The next 3 periods just FLEW by. When the bell rang for the right lunch period, everyone headed towards the cafeteria all with plans to sit with each other without knowing it. They all entered the cafeteria. Bella, Rose, and Jasper found Emmett, Alice, and Edward. They went into the separate lines and went to go sit at their table to wait for the other.

**Tee-hee. Cliffy. Ummm.. so in the next chapter everyone will meet each other at lunch.. and one more thing that I don't want to give away. I haven't finished the next chapter yet…but I'll post it when I get it finished, which I don't know when that will be. Sorry.**

**-Lanny**


	3. What?

**OK, so no reviews yet. Hmm.. I did get one PM and THANKS! I really do appreciate it! it was nice… lol So here is Chapter 3. Lunch, Hospital, Confessions, Sneaky-ness…**

**See you on the other side…. **

**sigh. I own the cinnamon chocolate chip cookies, Tiffany, and…. And… yeah… maybe if I pray enough I can own twilight and Edward also…. I'll just keep trying… keep trying…**

What? – Chapter 3

BPOV

I got into the lunch line after finding Emmett waiting by the south side entrance. I got pepperoni pizza, a Snapple juice, and a chocolate chip cookie. Emmett on the other hand had this look of excitement in his eyes. He must have gotten one of almost everything. And I'm glad he had the money to buy it all. He said, "What?" I just rolled my eyes. When we finished paying, I led him toward sour table expecting only Jasper and Rose as always. I weaved through the maze of tables to get to the one that we always sat at.

When I got there, I stopped dead in my tracks. There sitting with Jasper, Rose, and another girl was the guy that I saw this morning when I was getting into the school. It was the same guy what had me entranced. I sat down and motioned for Emmett to sit down also. All at the same time, 3 people said 3 different things.

"Edward?" "Alice?" "Emmett?"

"What?" I asked.

"We are the Cullen's… and what are you guys doing here? I was looking for you," a spiky haired girl that I assumed was Alice said.

"How about we all sit down and talk about this?" I suggested

EPOV

"How about we all sit down and talk about it?" the beautiful girl said. I couldn't believe it when she walked up. It was the same girl that I had seen this morning. Emmett was walking with her. They arrived just a few minutes after Alice and another blonde girl arrived. I haven't gotten a chance to introduce myself to her yet though. I assumed it was Rosalie though, judging by her same shade of blonde hair, and she was sitting next to Jasper.

So everyone sat down around the table. I sat down next to Jasper, Rosalie-I think- on his other side. Across from me was the beautiful mahogany haired girl. Next to her to my left was Emmett, then Alice.

BPOV

I sat down across from the bronze-haired guy who I assumed was Edward-I think-. Next to me was Emmett, then who I assumed was Alice. Next to maybe Edward was Jasper, then Rose.

"So who's up for talking?" Rosalie asked.

EPOV

It was who I thought was Rosalie that said that. Alice started, just as I thought she would.

"Hi! I'm Alice… well my full name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, but please call me Alice," she said that in her perky, happy voice. Just as she always used.

Emmett decided to go next. "The names Emmett Cullen. Yeah, I know that I'm awesome." Everyone laughed.

I guess that was my queue to go next. "I'm Edward Cullen," I said that with a shrug.

BPOV

He shrugged. Well at least I found out his name now. Edward.

So I guess that we were next. "I'm Bella. Well my full name is Isabella Swan, but please don't call me that."

EPOV

Bella Swan huh? Ok then. So, Bella Swan.

BPOV

"Well I'm Jasper Hale," said Jazz.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, we're sib's. Call me Rose though," said Rose.

JPOV

While we were introducing ourselves, I could hardly keep my eyes off of Alice. There was something about her that drew me to her. Her spiky-ish hair was so cute. Her happy-go attitude was cute also. She seemed like the girl that was always happy.

EmPOV

Whoa. Rosalie. Rosalie was hot! Whoa Emmett, you just met her. Yeah but she's hot! Emmett! Oh boy.

RPOV

Emmett. Very boyish; very manly; very Emmett. He had muscles … everywhere. Whenever he got up, or moved his arm, you could see them ripple. I was already dreaming of it. Oh, I could faint right now. Oh brother.

APOV

That guy Jasper, ohhh he is so cute! The blonde curly hair is so cute! OH!

BPOV

We all just went into a comfortable small talk about random things that didn't really matter. I could feel the stares of other jealous girls around. I turned around and saw Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica glaring at us. Probably because I was sitting with the new 3 kids, especially with 2 new cute guys.

We also talked about recent things happening around the world. It was the bell that ended lunch that woke us all out of the daze. I had Biology next. I started to walk off when Edward called my name.

"Hey Bella, wait!" My eyes widened when I heard my name coming from him. I turned around and saw him coming towards me. His bronze hair bounced up and down a little when he walked… ahhh.

"Hey," I said slightly breathless from his good looks. Whoa Bella did you just think that? Get a grip!

"You have Biology next?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep."

"So what caused you and your family to move here?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it from him.

"Our dad, Carlisle, is a very talented surgeon, but he is normally a doctor. He got a job offer here. We used to live in Orlando, Florida. Then he relocated and we moved here."

"Whoa, from Orlando? Big move." That was almost exactly what I had said to Emmett.

"Yeah, I know, the sun is always shining there, rather than here."

"Yeah, I can imagine. If it's not raining here, it's cloudy."

By then we had reached the Biology room with Mr. Blanzien. I went to go sit down in a daze. All from just talking to him. Edward went up to the teacher to get him to sign a slip. It took me another moment to realize that I had the only empty seat available for a lab partner. Oh, wow, Edward is going to be thinking of him being my lab partner. I saw Mr. Blanzien pointing at the empty seat next to me. I smiled and waved, mostly to Edward.

EPOV

Mr. Blanzien told me to sit next to Isabella Swan, and pointed at the empty seat next to Bella. I literally warmed up at the thought of sitting next to her. I admit I had a small crush on her already. She had my attention from the start. Then came the freak accident at lunch. That was just weird that Emmett, Alice, and I had all met someone from their 'group'. That was just weird.

BPOV

I watched as Edward came to sit by me. Obviously hiding a grin, what was so funny?

"What's so funny? That grin isn't hard to find," I said.

"Oh nothing, just something I remembered from this morning that Alice had said."

"Oh ok."

Biology went by so fast. Too fast for me, I think that it was because we didn't even pay attention to Mr. Blanzien. We were passing random notes to each other with nothing in particular on them. Just for the fun of it I guess. He was happy that he had made a few friends already here, so that he didn't have to weaver through the up's and down's of high school with just his siblings.

When the bell rang we had to go to different classes. That means no more random notes. I told him to keep it. Edward said earlier that he had Intermediate Music Learning 2, or he called it IML 2 for short. I had History with Mrs. Vancable. So I went the usual way, and got to my desk.

3 Weeks had passed since Rose, Jasper, and I had met Emmett, Alice, and Edward. We had become best friends already. I also realized that during that time, I, for sure, had a crush on Edward. He was just too cute for himself. We all sat together at lunch every day. We already had each other's phone numbers, and we were just genuinely happy now. Rose and Alice had the same sense of fashion, and dragged me along to shop with them a lot. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all loved sports and video games. I rolled my eyes at that thought. We all just clicked over the 3 weeks that we had been hanging out.

Mrs. Vancable was just droning on and on. COME ON. This is so boring. I'm not even paying attention. I can't even tell what the heck that she is saying. Oh well. I was seriously considering falling asleep. It would definitely be a better use of my time. Well, just as I said I might as well, I got a ball to the back of my head. I turned around, no one looked guilty. Actually, many of the kids had the boring-I-want-to-fall-asleep-what-the-heck-is-she-saying look.

I picked up the paper ball, and opened it. It was from Libby.

_Ready to fall asleep huh?_

**Yeah. God, this is so boring.**

_Yeah I know. Oh god, Lunch was horrible! Guess what Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica wouldn't shut up about?!_

… **What?**

_The new kids, the Cullen's. Yeah, they wouldn't SHUT UP. They were SOOO jealous of you, Rose, and Jasper. They wanted to sit with them and crap. They were telling us ALL about their fantasies. eye roll seriously, you better warn Edward and Emmett not to get caught up in their games. _

**Yeah… we'll see about them. I mean it is their first time here still. Seriously back to you, they can still decide about their friends. We offered for them to sit with us… if they don't want to be our friends they can go… I mean it's not like we are going to 'own' them. Although, they defiantly seem to want to be our friends. **

_Yeah, ok. You have me there. Here keep this; I don't have anything better to do with it. _

What! Dang it, oh well I'll throw it away when I get out of here. RIIINNNGG! FINALLY! Wait, I have gym next. Oh crap, gym. I hate gym. As I was walking to gym, I heard the clacking of heels. Only 3 people here wear big heels long enough to make that noise. Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica, the ER. That is Jasper, Rose, and I's nickname for them. ER stands for Eye-Rollers. Everything they say, you just want to roll your eyes.

I hurried into the locker room and got changed.

EPOV

Whoa. IML 2 isn't that bad. I like it here. This I could get used to. I went into the room and the teacher greeted me nicely. Mrs. Craize let me choose a project that all the kids had to do at the beginning of the year. You either had to compose a song and play it for her at the Winter Spectacle. Or you could make a group of people, and then write a real song to sing, and sing it at the Winter Spectacle together. I chose to compose a song. I had been composing since I can remember. I could sit at my piano for days on end. For today, she said that I could just have time to think about the music I was going to be writing. After awhile the bell rang, that was my signal to go to my last class, which was Trigonometry.

BPOV

"Today, we will be playing tennis. You need to get a partner and then wait over there for further instruction," said Coach Sulcan. Mike then came up to me and asked to be my partner; I warned him, that I would most likely hurt him. He insisted that it was ok, and that he be my partner. I sighed; he never listens to me does he?

Then a guy named Trevor hit the ball towards me, I ran up to hit it. As I did that, yet again, I tripped over nothing. I heard a small, faint, crack. I could barely hear it, but it was there, then pain. I couldn't move. I fell down to the ground in a heap while I faintly heard the cal of someone saying to call 911. I could feel myself drifting. That's when I blacked out.

When I woke up, I saw very bright white-ness everywhere. I flexed my fingers, moved my neck, twitched my toes, - OW! Oh, my, twitching my toes was a pad idea. Then it all came back to me.

-Flashback-

_A guy named Trevor hit the ball towards me, I ran up to hit it. As I did that, yet again, I tripped over nothing. I heard a small, faint, crack. I could barely hear it, but it was there, then pain. I couldn't move. I fell down to the ground in a heap while I faintly heard the cal of someone saying to call 911. I could feel myself drifting. That's when I blacked out._

-End Flashback-

Then I heard a knock on the door, and then a young, tall, pale, blonde, handsome doctor came in. He looked like he was an actor or something. He didn't look like he fit in here. Whoa. He started to look through some papers on a clipboard that he was carrying. He then looked up at me and smiled.

Whoa, very nice smile he had there.

"Bella, I am Carlisle Cullen, you fractured your left ankle, but a few weeks on a cast and it should be fine afterwards," he said. I was confused, I looked down to my legs, and sure enough right there on my left leg was a cast from my foot to a little below my knee. It was white.

"Oh. I remember, I tripped in gym and then blacked out."

"Yes, a lot of your classmates are here now in the waiting room for you." I groaned.

There was another knock on the door, and then a nurse came.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, there seems to be 3 visitors for Bella here that are very desperate to come in a see her."

"Who are they Tiffany?"

"They seem to be her father, Charlie, and 2 friends. Rose and Jasper?" she said this in a questioning tone.

"Bella, is it ok for these people to come in and see you?"

"Yeah, and did I hear that your name is Dr. Cullen?"

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Are you Edward, Alice, and Emmett's dad by any chance?"

"Yes, do you know them?"

"Yeah, we are like best friends."

"Oh, that's nice. They are here if you want to see them too."

"Sure, can you bring them in?"

"Yes, hold on."

"Thanks."

Then Carlisle left and Rose, Jasper, and my dad came rushing in.

"Bella! Are you ok? We heard the sirens outside the classrooms and everyone ran outside watching them!" gushed Rosalie.

"Yeah, Rose, I'm fine."

"Bella, that's your 3rd fall this month," chuckled Jasper.

"Yeah I know, I'm going for a record huh?" I joked.

Then there was the opening of the door, Edward, Alice, and Emmett came in also.

"Bella are you ok?" my father asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, Dad, meet Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen. They are Carlisle Cullen's kids, the doctor that was working on me."

"Yes, he is a very nice man, very young too."

"Our dad was working on you?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah, he didn't tell you?"

"No, he just told us to go look at you and say hi," said Alice.

"Oh, huh, I wonder why…" I said.

"Bella, are you ok?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm fine."

"Bella, I'm going to head back to the police station, is that ok? You seem to have nice new friends, and Rosalie and Jasper are here," asked Charlie.

"Dad, that's fine, go ahead, I'll see you at home."

"Ok, bye."

We all watched as he left the room. There was the faint click of the door when it locked back into place.

"Bella, tell us exactly what happened," said Rose.

"Ok ok, here. Coach Sulcan told us that we were playing tennis today, and to partner up. Mike came up to me and insisted that I be his partner. I told him that I would hurt either him or myself, but he said that it was no big deal. So then Trevor decided that it would be fun to hit it to me, and I tripped running over to it. I heard a faint crack, and then I blacked out. When I woke up I was here. I know that Trevor didn't mean to… just you would think that he would of learned by now that it's not a good idea for me and sports and balls to combine," I finished.

"Whoa. Darn Trevor," said Jasper.

"Who's Trevor?" asked Alice.

"This guy, he's nothing that special," laughs all around, "he plays on the soccer team, but he's still really smart… he's nice, but like, yeah. You know what I mean," said Jasper.

"So when do I get out of here?" I asked.

"Um, our dad said that if you wanted to leave today you could, he just wanted to ask you another question," said Emmett. I noticed that Edward was being quiet this whole time we were talking. He had this distant look in his eye also.

EPOV

Bella had just gotten done telling us about how this all happened. I didn't know what to think. I knew that I had a crush on her. I felt like I should always be helping her up. I knew that we would have to become closer friends; I needed to get to know her better. Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella had made it seem like this kind of thing had happened before. How clumsy could she be? Was it really that bad?

"Dude Edward, we need to get Carlisle, Bella wants to talk to him," said Emmett. When I didn't respond, I saw Alice whisper something to him.

"So who wants a Coke?" asked Emmett.

"ME!" said Alice.

"Ok, I'll go get one, in the mean time, Alice you go get Carlisle, ok?"

"Yep, see you in a minute Bella!"

Bella started to look at me funny. I wondered why. Sure I hadn't said much or anything really, but still. I was thinking. I wondered if she could see that on my face.

BPOV

So now I was waiting for Carlisle to come back to talk about my fracture a little bit more, and if I can leave now or not. Right then, there was a faint knock on the door. Carlisle opened the door and came in. Rose and Jasper moved over to the other side of the room so Carlisle could come over to me.

"So Carlisle, they told me that I could leave today?"

"Yes, but if you want to leave today, we need to take another x-ray, and you can pick out a color for your cast."

"Oh, ok. Um, if it's not a problem I'd like to leave today."

"Sure, so," he looked for something, "here take a look, and pick a color." There were many colors; lots of them, almost every color that I could name. I decided to pick out a lavender color. Carlisle then took the palate from me, and told me to wait just another moment. Not like I could really go anywhere right now anyway.

I wondered about Edward, he really was quiet. Then, maybe an answer to my pondering, Edward said something.

"So Bella, does this kind of think happen often?" He had a genuine look of concern, and wonder in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm completely accident prone. Anything that _could_ happen, normally _does_ happen," I said.

Then Carlisle came into the room and told me to get into this wheelchair. I stumbled slightly but still landed in the chair. That worked out fine, except for the fact that now my side had a throbbing pain.

"See, told you Edward," I said. He chuckled.

So Carlisle wheeled me over to another room in the hospital, and told me to lift my leg. When I did, he helped me put it through a circular contraption. It was clear on the inside, and silver on the outside. I watched it work; it had a laser-like light inside it that went all around the circular thing. I heard a little ding. Carlisle told me that the x-ray was done, and he couldn't let anyone else see it for another 3 days. He told me that it was standard procedure, since they renewed it last year.

I also was told to wait another 10 minutes for the cast to get the right color. When it was finished, he came over to me, and slipped it on. He said that I could walk, just I would limp, a lot, and it would take longer to heal.

The other option was crutches, or even a wheelchair.

I decided crutches, even though I didn't know what might happen when you add Bella + Crutches? I still wanted to try them.

I hobbled outside with Carlisle to the waiting group of Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Edward, and another lady that had a caramel like hair color, and was almost as tall as Carlisle. Rose got to me before anyone else, and said,

"OH MY GOSH! You can walk!"

"Well, limited. I'm still on crutches Rose."

"Well, yeah but still. You can walk kind of!"

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes. Emmett, Alice, Edward, and the other lady came up to me then.

"Oh Bella, I've heard so much about you already!" She said.

"Uhm… not to be rude, but who are you?"

"Oh of course, I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife!" Esme said.

"Oh ok," laughs, "I'm Bella, although you seemed to know that already."

"Yes, Edward, Alice, and Emmett have told me so much about you!"

"MOM!" Edward, Alice, and Emmett all whined at the same time.

"That's nice," I said.

So we decided that it was time that I got home. There was only 2 cars, Carlisle's Mercedes, and Edward's Volvo. So it was decided that Edward was going to drive me home, and then catch back up with the rest of the Cullen's. So as I hobbled over to the passenger side of Edward's Volvo, Edward cut me off. He opened the door for me. I told him what street I lived on, and Edward said that he thinks he knows where that is.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," murmured Edward.

So when Edward climbed into the driver side, he turned on the CD player, and asked, "Do you mind?"

"No, it's ok."

As I listened to what the music was, I recognized it right away.

"Claire de Lune is great you know," I said.

"You know Debussy?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, my mother used to play it around the house. I only know my favorites."

"This is one of my favorites also."

"So, you just mentioned your mother. You never talk about her, what was her name?"

"Her name is Renee. I see her every year at New Year's. She lives in Jacksonville, FL with her new husband, Phil."

"Oh, is Phil nice?"

"Yeah, he's ok. He is very nice. He will keep Renee on her toes a lot," I chuckled, "So what about your parents? Carlisle and Esme?"

"Oh they aren't my parents." I looked at him puzzled.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm adopted, all of us are."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My parents died in a car crash like 5 years ago. Carlisle and Esme are actually my god parents."

"Wow. I'm so sorry." I really did feel bad for him, losing your parents can't be the best time of your life.

"No, it's ok. They are some of the greatest and nicest people in the world."

"Sure seems like it, Carlisle is very nice, and Esme seems like she is a very loving person as well."

"Yeah; my parents names were Elisabeth, and Edward Sr. My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Oh. Well my full name is Isabella Marie Swan," I shrugged, "why not tell you when you just told me yours?" I laughed. He chuckled. Wow, that sound is great… Whoa Bella, what are you saying?

"Well we're here Bella."

"Well thanks again for driving me home."

"It's no big deal."

"Do you want to come inside and meet Charlie?"

"Uh, is that ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Come on."

EPOV

Riding to Bella's house in my car, alone, was blissful. Well it would be better if she was _with_ me, like if we were together. But this was just fine for now.

When I drove up her driveway, I was then mentally sad because that meant that Bella would have to go and I wouldn't see her again until tomorrow at school.

3rd Person POV of the Cullen's and Hale's(When Bella and Edward are driving)

Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme watched as the silver Volvo drove away.

"Ok, it is SO obvious that they both have crushes on each other, we TOTALLY have to get them together, sneaky style…" said Alice. She had this glint in her eyes, like she had a great idea, or sneaky idea, or maybe both.

"Oh they are both so sweet," said Esme.

"What is it Alice?" asked Rosalie. Alice laughed an 'evil' laugh. She then decided to tell everyone about the plan, Everyone.

**So.. CLIFFIE!.. MUHAHAHAHA! No, you won't figure out what Alice's plan is. … hahahaha! LOL. So, please r&r.. I haven't started on chap 4.. sorry peoples.. I'm updating whenever I finish each chapter. **

**So, next chapter Edward is going to meet Charlie in Charlie POV, for that part. The rest, I'm not sure about yet. Hope u like it!**

**-Lanny**


	4. Relief

**This filler chapter is dedicated to **_**accidentprone 13**_** and ****alicecullenrox****, for a few reasons. Firstly, a**_**ccidentprone 13 **_**was the first to say anything about my story, and ****alicecullenrox****, was the first to officially review! YAY TO THEM! And, they were both compliments! YAY! And to ****alicecullenrox**** … you will find out about Alice's plan soon, very soon (yes I have an idea about that now) …. Lol**

**-Sad face- I own anything that isn't officially part of the twilight fandom. –Sigh-**

Relief - Chapter 4

Charlie POV

I was sitting at the couch watching a UM and FSU football game on the TV. FSU had only a 2 point lead. This so far was a shocker. It was FSU that was a way better team than Miami. Sure they had the higher score, but not by much at all. I heard the slamming of a car door. No wait, door**s**. Who was here? Well, of course, someone would have to drive Bella home from the hospital, but who? Well, Billy and Jacob were out of the question, they were in La Push right now. They weren't supposed to come around Seattle for another few weeks. I guessed that it would be a Hale, or a Cullen taking her home.

"Agh," the suspense was killing me that I didn't know yet who it was taking Bells home.

I heard the sound of the front door opening and a, "Dad, we're home."

We. We? Who's we? Wow, I was impatient. Argh, I'm probably fretting over nothing. When I walk over there to the door and Bells, I'm just going to see Rosalie or Jasper. Bella has been best friends with them since forever. Them Hale's are nice people, Rosalie and Jasper never got in trouble with the law either.

"Coming Bella!" I called.

As I walked over there I saw Bella and a boy; but that boy wasn't Jasper. WHAT? Bella had better have a good explanation on bringing this unknown boy into our house. This boy had bronze hair, very pale skin, he was taller than Bella, but not by a lot, he had on a very innocent but anxious expression, also, he had emerald colored eyes. Wait, I had seen this boy before, but where? The hospital, that's right. He was in Bella's room. What was this name again? Edwin, Eduardo, Edmund? No, none of these names sounded right.

"Dad, this is Edward Cullen," Bella said with a tone of anxiousness in her voice. Ah, Edward, I remember now.

I stiffly reached out and shook her hand. Wow, he had a pretty firm grip for a teenager.

"Mr. Swan," Edward said.

"Please, call me Charlie. Mr. Swan is way too formal," I corrected him. I saw Bella let out a long held breath.

"Charlie," with more enthusiasm in his tone of voice, seeming relieved maybe?

EPOV

I had helped Bella out of the car, and she hobbled to the front door with her crutches. She took her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the front door. She pushed open the door. She waved me in, and called out to her dad, "Dad, we're home!"

I was suddenly anxious. What if Charlie didn't like me, what if he pulled his gun on me? Ok, that was a little over the top.

"Coming Bella!" We heard Charlie yell. He walked over. He looked at Bella, then at me, he seemed like he was studying me. His face just slowly, just extra slowly went from skin toned, to pink, to a flushed red. There must have been something about me that he didn't like.

"Dad, this is Edward Cullen," Bella said, obvious anxiousness and nervousness in her beautiful voice.

He reached out his hand for me to shake. I grabbed it, slightly shocked by the force of the pull and grip of his hand.

"Mr. Swan," I said.

"Please, call me Charlie. Mr. Swan is way too formal," he said. I saw Bella let out a big breath of air. She must have been just as nervous that I was for her dad to meet me.

"Charlie," I said with obvious relief in my voice.

BPOV

I was so scared that that Charlie was going to pull a restraining order or something on Edward. When his face slowly changed shades, that was horrible for me. It felt like I was like slowly dying with anticipation. Thank god he was, somewhat ok with him already.

**Ok, ok I Realize that this is like. SUPER SUPER SUPER short… sorry pplz.. but I have been bombarded with homework to the point that I can hardly keep going, I am going to keep going with the story, but this next update might take awhile, this is just a filler to keep you in suspense… sorry pplz..**

**Oo and this Sunday is my bday, Friday night me and my friend are going to Miami for a football game all weekend! Woot woot! .. and yes .. that means no updates from Friday to Saturday, im going to try to get you all chapter 5 up by Friday morning!**

**-Lanny**


End file.
